Hetalia versions of stories!
by rainyew1822
Summary: As the title states, Hetalia versions of kid stories! Like humpty dumpty and so on. It's something different, so check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Old stories- Hetalia version

This is a series of fan fiction which are based off old stories I used to hear all the time when I was a kid, most of them are Children's stories like Jack and the beanstalk, Jack and Jill, humpty dumpty and so on. But I've decided to replace the characters with people from the anime Hetalia. Some of the stories have been changed and tweaked slightly due to the characters personalities and so on.

I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or the children's stories I'm using as a base. I do not own anything.

Today's story is the 'Three little pigs- Hetalia version

Once upon a time there were three little pigs called Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia. They wanted to live by themselves in their own houses, so they left their mother and went in search of a good place to live.

Little Latvia found a good place to live and decided to make his house out of straw. Meanwhile Lithuania had also found a good place to live and decided he wanted something strong to build his house out of, so he got some sticks instead of straw to use to build his house. But Estonia decided that he wanted the strongest material he could find, so he got some bricks and made his house.

Once their houses where finished, they went inside and started to prepare some lunch. Meanwhile Mr. Russia, the big bad wolf, watched happily from the hill; he was going to become one with those pigs. So Mr. Russia walked up to Little Latvia's house and knocked on the door

"Become one with me da?" He said loudly

Latvia hearing this was so scared he opened the door and became one with Russia without a struggle.

So Mr. Russia went over to Lithuania's house and again said

"Become one with me da?"

Lithuania had been expecting Poland, his friend; so he opened the door and became one with Russia by accident, but as he was he saw Poland

"Poland! Help me!" He cried

Poland saw him and said "You should see your face! It's priceless!"

So Mr. Russia carried on until he came to Estonia's house, and knocked on the door

"Become one with me da?" He said sweetly

Estonia was shaking in fear but started to open the door when a loud voice cried out

"Russia! Where are you Brother Russia!"

Mr. Russia then bolted through the door and shut it swiftly behind him, becoming one with Estonia all the while. He then got a very thick metal door and bolted the door shut putting everything in Estonia's house in front of the door and then proceeded to hide under the stairs.

Suddenly banging could be heard outside the door.

"Big brother I know you're in here!" she called out in a creepy sing song voice, causing Russia to flinch and start crying softly

"Marry me marry me marry me marry me" She chanted

Suddenly the three little pigs being scared to see Mr Russia cry put a large pot of soup on the stove and started cooking their last meal.

Belarus seeing the chimney climbed up on the roof and started to climb down it, but she slipped and landed in the hot pot of soup, crying out in pain she jumped up out of the pot and ran straight through the metal door at high speed.

Mr. Russia then came out and stopped crying, but actually started smiling saying

"Thank you Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia!" he said cheerfully while giving them a hug.

Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia shook in fear as they were hugged by the big bad wolf.

~~~~The end~~~~~

That was interesting to write! At times I almost forgot how the story was supposed to end but I got through it, so yay!

Next it's going to be Jack and Jill with Britain as Jack and France as Jill! Until next time, asta la pasta!

~~~~~Please review!~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's back! This time its Nursery rhymes like Jack and Jill! (England as Jack and France as Jill)**_

_**I enjoyed writing the first one so I decided I'd make some more but since they're short, I shall write Humpty dumpty as the Roman Empire and baa baa black sheep as well!**_

_**I do not own Hetalia, or the stories I use as a base for these fan fiction! Enjoy ~**_

_**Jack and Jill**_

England and France raced up the hill, to fetch a pail of water.

England got tripped, and broke his hip.

And his boyfriend broke out in laughter.

_**Humpty Dumpty**_

Grandpa Rome sat up on his throne,

Grandpa Rome was very big boned

All of his tailors and all of their clothes

Couldn't fit poor Grandpa Rome

_**Baa Baa Black Sheep**_

Black sheep of Europe have you any wool?

Yes wanker yes wanker but none for you

One for Russia and one for Spain;

And none for France, the frog down the lane.

Black sheep of Europe have you any wool?

Yes git yes git but none for you

_**Thanks for reading this awesome (not as awesome as Prussia!) fan fiction!**_

_**That was soooooooo much fun! I love making these! Okay so next time it was be a story instead of rhymes! Yay!**_

_**I'd like to thank my friend for helping me with this, since I probably would have not come up with these by myself.**_

_**Until next time, asta la pasta!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's back! This time it's a story! So happy to write once again, this awesome bits and pieces fan fiction made up of stories and rhymes that as a child used to hear all the time! It's Goldilocks (Poland) and the three bears (Britain, France and America)**_

_**I do NOT own the stories and rhymes I use as a base and I also don't own the characters!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Once upon a time there were three bears called Papa Britain bear, Mama France bear and Baby America bear. One day mama France bear decided to make a pudding, since mama didn't want papa near the kitchen in fear he would blow it up. Mama France always boasted about her cooking being the best and she had boasted just yesterday to the beavers (Mr Sweden and Mrs Finland) about her pudding.

When Mama France finished cooking she said to Papa Britain bear and Baby America bear that "Don't eat it yet since it needs time to rest, let's go out for a while"

Baby America Bear cheered "Can I get Fast food?" He asked

Both Mama and Papa bear stared at him in annoyance, as America Bear gave them his Famous Puppy dog eyes before Papa Britain bear gave in and agreed to America's request.

Mama France bear grabbed his gold credit card and walked out with Papa Britain bear and baby America bear; Walking down the road to the nearest KFC.

As soon as they were out of sight, along came poli-locks, who pranced down the road towards the Bears' house. Poli-locks was a very weird girl, truth be told **she** was actually a **he;** who rather enjoyed dressing up as the opposite gender.

As she was prancing, she stopped and looked at the Bear's house muttering to her/himself "It like totally needs brighter colours. I should like totally paint it Hot pink!"

He then pranced up to the door and waltzed in, not even thinking about what he was getting himself into. He then stopped dead in his tracks and glanced at the pudding. He smiled to himself and grabbed a spoon; eating it quickly and elegantly like any girl would, or so he assumed.

When he finished he felt very full and decided to sit down, he decided to try every seat. But when he got to the first seat he cried out in annoyance, it was too lumpy. He then tried the second seat and cried out in fear as something groped his ass. He then tried the third seat before jumping up after sitting on a half-eaten burger.

He decided it was time to paint this plain building and went to Wal Mart, which happened to be just next door. He got back carrying several bucket of hot pink and placed them on the floor. He then got out his cell

"Hey! I like totally need several helicopters to dump pink paint on this Building, like pronto!" He then hung up and went indoors as the helicopters went over, dumping hot pink paint over the building.

He yawned and rubbed his head, who knew painting would make him so tired. He then went into the Bears bedroom and tested the biggest bed. He yelped in surprise to find it was full of books.

He then tried the next bed and cried out in alarm as something moved under the covers. He then tried the next bed before screaming, because the bed was full of burgers which fell like an avalanche on top of Poli-locks.

Meanwhile the bears had finished their trip to KFC which Baby America bear had eaten bare. As they walked down the street, the ground begun to shake before come to a stop. Papa Britain bear was shaken badly and started walking sideways before running into a tree. Mama France bear was unharmed and ran to see if Papa Britain bear was alright. Baby America bear was laughing with glee jumping up and down shouting about how fun that was.

After recovering from that, with Papa Britain bear slapping Mama France bear away, they came into view of their house and stopped. Papa Britain bear fell to the ground in shock while Mama France bear just watched him in amusement. Baby America Bear paled before running into the house to check if his humongous pile of hamburgers in his bed (which he had secretly stashed with the help of Tony)were alright. When he arrived, he gasped in shock. The stash had been overturned and all the burgers were everywhere!

Baby America Bear heard a groan from under the burgers and started to eat at the burgers since he was still hungry from the light snack he had at KFC. When he came across Poli-locks, he poked her in the forehead. She twitched but remained motionless, that was until Papa Britain bear came in carried by Mama France Bear. His eyes flashed open and he scrambles around on the floor before whistling loud. Nothing came.

Papa Britain Bear regained consciousness and slapped Mama France bear who was putting Papa Britain into her bed with a suggestive smile. Suddenly the ground started to shake making the burger wrappers slide, burying the three bears underneath. Suddenly Ponies filled the room, filling the room before carrying Poli-locks away on their backs; As fast as they had arrived, they left.

Mama France bear got up and remembered that she had left the pudding downstairs and went downstairs to check on it. When she got there, she screamed in horror; it was gone! The ponies must've eaten it!

Papa Britain Bear came downstairs and laughed at Mama France Bear which caused them to start fighting. America just stood there before playing the x-box with Tony.

Poli-locks rode away into the sunset on her thousands of ponies as the story closed and once again the world of stories with the Hetalia cast as the characters came to a close.

_**That went okay, though it was kinda weird at times but oh well. Next time it's Rhymes! Like three blind mice! **_

_**So until next time,**_

_**Asta la Pasta!**_

.


End file.
